


Day By the Pool

by Darkinferno



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinferno/pseuds/Darkinferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer's day, Bra finds something other than the Sons' swimming pool to occupy her time with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day By the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Afraid I haven’t rewritten this but I have decided to only rewrite my trilogy’s ‘A debt Repaid’ and ‘Just for the Night’. This is largely due to the fact I am now trying to publish on Amazon. Please feel free to visit my blog for details of my other and upcoming works: The Erotic works of DarkInferno. (authordarkinferno.blogspot.co.uk/)

Day by the Pool

Original Release Date: September 2007  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball series; I am also not making any profit from this Fiction 

Gohan sighed as he leaned back in his chair, wiping away the layer of sweat that had formed on his forehead as he reread what he had just typed on his laptop. The deadline for this report was rapidly approaching and the hybrid wanted to finish it as soon as possible so that it wouldn’t be plaguing him. He’d been working on it for almost a week now, but he just couldn’t figure out how to finish the bloody thing.   
However when he heard a light splash, he couldn’t resist the temptation and rolled his chair over to the office’s window and looked out onto his backyard.   
His daughter Pan and her best friend Bra were lying out on inflatable beds, drifting along the middle of the large pool, enjoying the hot summer day. Absentmindedly, his dark eyes began examining the image of the two gorgeous teens that lay before him. True to her normal fashion of dress, Pan was wearing a black swimsuit that kept all but her arms and legs from view; making the man wonder how his daughter always managed to get such a good tan when she always seemed to cover so much.  
But what really caused the man’s blood to boil was the two piece bikini that Bra was wearing. Even from a distance, Gohan could tell that her crimson two-piece was at least a size too small for the beauty, accentuating her wonderful curves to such an extent that the man felt a particular part of his anatomy growing rigid with desire.   
‘Maybe I should take a break,’ the man thought to himself as he pushed away from the window and rolled back to his desk, took one look at his unfinished report before saving his file and closing the laptop.

***********

Bra sighed contentedly as she lay on her float, enjoying the feel of a cooling afternoon breeze against her heated skin as she listened to the water rippling against the pool’s tiles. Her deep sapphire irises were concealed behind a pair of expensive sunglasses, the shaded lenses reflecting the fierce beams of light from the sun as she gazed up at the clear, blue sky above.   
Going round to her best friend’s house for a few days was a wonderful getaway…no homework, no training sessions with her father and brother, and no worries. Sleeping in, hanging out and lying in the pool was all that mattered to the twenty-year old beauty here. Or at least it would be, if not for the ulterior motive that she’d had for coming round that kept popping back into her mind.   
Speaking of said motive, a light tapping suddenly caught the teen’s attention and looking to her right; Bra watched as a god in human form walked across the sun-baked tiles towards the pool. Having shed the lose shirt he’d been wearing, She was treated to the sight of Gohan’s hard, chiselled torso that could have turned any girl to a mass of putty.   
As their families had been friends since before she was born, Bra and Pan had automatically become best friends and as a girl she had spent many nights around the Son household. And somewhere in her formative years, she had developed a tiny crush on her friend’s father that had followed her through the years, escalating with her burning sexuality. But then who could blame her. He was just so handsome. No, handsome didn’t cover it, he was just plain hot. However the fact that he was around eighteen years her senior, married and the father of her best friend made him completely forbidden fruit; which made him all the more tempting. And as a Sayain Princess; her Sayain blood all but demanded she make him hers.  
Only the cool liquid of his beer kept Gohan from falling into a lustful trance as he watched Bra basking in the sun. In a complete contrast to his beloved daughter, Bra was not wearing a slightly small bikini like the hybrid had originally thought but instead a few pieces of material that allowed for the minimum amount of modesty. Seeming to sense his presence, the beauty turned her head to face him and that moment burned itself into his memory as he watched the girl’s perfect pink lips part slightly, her soft blue eyes meeting his. Her long blue hair was swept over her back, giving him a wonderful view as his eyes began to wander down the curve of her slender neck, noting the perfection of her well-tanned skin.   
However the man was brought back to his sanity as his daughter called out. “Dad, do you mind! We’re trying to get a tan here."   
“Looks like you already have” Gohan thought absentmindedly before blushing and saying “Sorry Girls but I thought I’d see if you wanted anything.” Smiling innocently, he quickly gave them his father’s famous grin while running his hand through his hair.   
“We’re fine, think you Gohan. How’s your report coming along?” Bra suddenly interjected as she flashed the man a seductive smile.   
“Um… It’s coming along, thanks Bra, I had almost finished when I saw the two of you out here.” He muttered, taking another swig of the beer before setting it down beside him as he sat down on the warm tiles; dropping his bare feet into the cool water and watching the two girls floating side by side. Bra was noticeably taller than Pan by a few inches and with longer legs and bigger breasts, but the ebony haired teen was just as gorgeous, in a perfectly proportioned and exquisitely feminine way, that was only accentuated by her fully rounded rump. Pan was beautiful, untouchable and almost overwhelmingly sublime; slender and hidden. Bra was beautiful in a goddess-like fashion, her every attribute was eye-catching in its perfection and beauty. Her flirtatiousness attitude coupled with her body language and revealing cloths to scream sex.  
Maybe it was that her skin was more suited to the tan or that her light blue hair caught the light better than Pan’s dark ebony locks; but Gohan thought Bra seemed so much more suited to the pool than his teenage daughter.   
"Care to strip off and join us?" The sultry beauty suddenly asked; her voice soft and teasingly, waking the man from his dazed state as she gave him a sexy little smirk.   
"Uh, well, not really" Gohan quickly said, doing his best to ignore her gaze. Although a part of him definitely did yearn to strip off and join the girl’s, he decided against it as he doubted Pan would find it all that amusing. Although both girls did giggle as they watched his evident embarrassment.   
Deciding he should leave the girls to their devices, before he did something he would almost certainly regret, the hybrid rose up from the tiles and said “Ok, well I’ve got to get back to work. And remember that the sun’s really hot today so be careful. Make sure you put on plenty of sunscreen.”  
“Well, actually,” Bra called out suddenly, “I have some but I can’t put any on my back.”  
Gohan froze; fear of what he knew was coming suddenly welling up in his stomach and knowing he was powerless to stop it.  
‘No guts, no fuck’ Thought Bra as she sat up and paddled the float gently over to the tiles before picking up her bottle of sunscreen. “Would you?” she asked, handing him the bottle. “I’d hate to get burned and have this whole day ruined,” she added innocently, rolling over on the float and presenting him with her back.  
“Uh, Sure,” Gohan said, this was completely against his better judgment but something kept driving him forward. Squirting some of the lotion on his hands, he knelt down and began gently massaging the cream into the girl’s back. Her skin was hot against his cool touch and Bra couldn’t help but gasp as she felt the cold cream on her heated flesh. Or at least, that was what he assumed.  
Moaning under her breath at his firm touch, Bra wriggled slightly on the float as Gohan’s hand slid over her shoulder blades, his rough fingers teasing the nubs of her vertebras. It felt so good but she also know that this was a very dangerous game, however that made it all the more exciting and she couldn’t resist taking things up a notch.  
“Just unhook my top,” she said as his hands came to her Bikini’s back strap.  
“Un…unhook it?” Gohan stammered; his heart beating so loud now that that he was afraid the girl could hear it.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to get tan lines,” she said, adding a note of innocence to her voice.  
Desperate to get this torture over with as soon as possible, he quickly undid the clasp, letting the top fall open before continuing down her back.   
Bra had to stifle a giggle/moan as she glanced up at him. He was certainly being extremely accommodating; even for him. Was it because he was enjoying himself? Or was Gohan really that naive to think she really gave a damn about proper lotion coverage on her back? He was Son Goku’s son after all.  
“There you go,” Gohan said, putting the lotion aside before quickly hooking the top back together before standing. Despite all of his efforts, his manhood had grown as hard as steel during the massage and he was all too aware of the feeling of it straining against his trousers.  
“Thanks, Gohan,” Bra replied cheerfully, rolling back over on the float and kicking off from the wall and back into the centre of the pool. However, in her haste a wash of water rose up in her wake and splashed the man. “Oh…um…sorry Gohan” the girl muttered as both she and Pan covered their mouths and did their best not to burst out laughing.   
“That’s okay; I have to get back to work now anyway.” Gohan said quickly before rushing back to his office, knocking his beer can over so that the remaining amber pooled across two tiles, smoking lividly in the midday sun.   
“Hmmm…dad sure is acting strangely?” Pan commented before leaning back onto the float, never noticing the way her friend’s eyes watched her father almost running back to the house; an image of a very important piece of his anatomy straining against his sodden trousers burnt into her memory. 

************

Gohan practically flung himself into his desk chair, his heart beating so fast that he thought it might burst and he was also doing his best not to look down at the very hard erection.   
‘Kami, what’s wrong with me?’ he was a happily married man, he enjoyed his job, he had a wonderful daughter and a very beautiful and loving wife; so why the hell was he lusting after his daughter’s best friend? Taking in a deep breath to try and slow his heart, Gohan glanced to his right and got the answer to his question.   
It suddenly all became clear. Tonight was the night of the full moon and with his loving wife currently off helping her father for a few days; the demi-Sayain was left with his hormones going wild. And then something suddenly occurred to him, he had first started having his annual rush of sexual urges at puberty but both Bra and Pan had already passed that stage in their development; so that meant…   
‘Holly shit…’ he thought as he slumped forward; leaning on the desk as he tried to process the information. ’Well at least that explains why Bra has been acting so weird lately. And why I can’t even look at her without getting an erection; she’s in heat!’ Now it all made sense, with Videl staying with her father, his body was searching for the most suitable female to satisfy his desires and fuck thoroughly senseless. Bra was simply in the same boat and with Videl away; Gohan was much more susceptible to the gorgeous teen’s advances.   
Knowing he might not be able to control himself next time, He quickly decided to stay out of Bra’s way, lock the door and got back to his report. …   
“Gohan.” The all too familiar voice sent a chill of fear down his spine and he whirled around to find Bra standing in the office’s doorway, dressed only in that blasted bikini.  
“Oh… um…Hey Bra” said Gohan, unable to keep the nervousness from his voice, and was forced to look away tom keep from pouncing on her. “What’s up?”   
Flashing him a sly smile as she stepped into the office, closing the door behind her, she crossed the room in four strides and gave him a very obvious once over. Taking in his slightly distraught expression with no small amount of delight, she replied “Well you were acting rather strangely down by the pool, so I just thought I’d come up and see if you were feeling okay.”   
Feeling his body’s immediate reaction to the enticing girl’s presence, Gohan took in several deep soothing breaths before saying “Thanks but I‘m fine Bra.”  
He felt the teen getting closer, her heated breath burning the skin of his neck and beneath the heavy aroma of her Suntan lotion he could detect the heady scent of her arousal. Yearning to take her right there, Gohan tried desperately to think of something else. Football, Politics, Office Gossip; anything that might distract him from thoughts of grabbing the girl, ripping her suit away and having his way with her across his desk.   
Bra wasn’t fooled. Doing her best to exploit his obvious discomfort, she took a final step forward before bending forward, bringing them almost eye to eye. “You’re lying Gohan. Everyone can always tell when you’re lying because you’ve never been any good at it. Please tell me, maybe I can help?”   
Her tone was innocent but the look in her eyes was anything but and as her tongue poked out to moisten her lips, the Sayain’s resistance finally broke. Uttering a low, animalistic growl, he lent forward and seized the beauty in a deep kiss.   
Bra never hesitated, as soon as his rough lips came into contact with hers she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him; straddling him on the chair. Feeling the weight of her body against his own, his large hands locked onto her hips, drawing her closer. Sensing his change of attitude Bra moved one of her hands up from his neck and behind his head, her fingers tangling into his dark spiky locks as her lips parted and their tongues met in a heated dance.   
The battling between their tongues went on till they had to break the lip-lock to breath. Caught up in the flow of desire as their pent up lust rushed to the surface, his lips swept over the curve of her jaw, making her gasp needy breaths as he laid a trail of fiery bite down her neck before finally suckling at the sensitive flesh of her collar. She felt and tasted so good that he couldn’t control himself as his hands slid down her body to cup her arse, a finger sliding beneath her succulent thighs to gently brush between her folds.   
Though delighted by his attentions, Bra had no intention of allowing him to be in complete control of this and began forcefully pushing against him. During the passionate kiss Gohan’s mind had gone temporarily numb, his senses flooded with her sweetness; engrossed by the way her enticing form pressed against his, squirming and wriggling with pleasure. But the feeling of her small palms beating against his naked torso brought on a sudden rush of sanity.   
Realising what he’d done, shame touched, Gohan’s checks and he began hurriedly trying to push the girl away ; trying to catch his breath as he muttered “Ohh god Bra….I’m…I’m sorry… I didn’t’ mean…I shouldn’t have…something…came over me…I don’t know what I can-”  
“It’s okay Gohan” She promised and ignoring the man’s protests, she slid seductively closer until she could feel the weight of his desire pressing against the junction between thighs. “I‘ve wanted you to do that for years.”  
Gohan’s eyes widened “No Bra…I’m old enough to be your father…” Bra quickly silenced him by bending down and capturing his lips in another searing kiss. Her hands moving along his muscular shoulders, her feather-like touch sending shivers up his spine as her delicate fingers slid down his arms, making him shiver as she skilfully sought out the more sensitive spots. Circling his tongue with her own, Bra couldn’t help moan as his hips jumped against her and she couldn’t resist wondering what he would do when she actually started getting to work on him.   
Floundering in a rising tide of desire, Gohan could feel the girl leaving kisses along his jaw to the spot behind his ear. She bit the lode passionately and then drooped down to his torso. He knew he should stop this, but he just couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the vixen while her hands and lips were so sensually working their way down his body.   
Her kisses went on his hard chest, tenderly soothing every scar the man bore with her tongue while her fingers slid down his arms to his sides, her manicured nails lightly scraping his skin. As her mouth went lower, the girl slid silkily off his lap and between his legs. And then she suddenly stopped, drawing a loud groan of displeasure from the man’s parted lips. Glancing down, he saw Bra staring up at him with a wolfish smirk turning her glossy red lips, her hands sliding down his body to cup his stiff manhood through the fabric of his trousers.   
“Mmmm…Gohan you are so hard.” She purred as she traced the outline of his cock through the thin fabric with the tip of her finger before undoing the trouser button. Her hands quickly gripped the waistband of both his trousers and underwear before she dragging them down his legs. However, the teen’s movements suddenly ceased when his arousal burst free of its confines and her dark sapphire eyes fixed onto his erected member. It was her first time seeing an example of the male anatomy, in the flesh so to speak, and she was not disappointed.   
Although she’d had her share of boyfriends, and every one of them had wanted to take their relationship to the next level, Bra had promptly kicked their arse whenever they tried to take things further than she wished. She may have dressed provocatively and said what she thought, but she wasn’t a slut who’d spread her legs for anyone who came along. No, ever since she was little, the Sayain princess had been determined she’d only give her virginity to one man, and he was as magnificent as she’d dreamed.  
“G-Gohan…” she whispered, her tone dripping with admiration and hunger as A sudden wash of heat flooded her core, fuelling her Sayain desire. Placing her hands on his thighs, the teen started to sowly massage the powerful muscles as she slid up towards his swelling organ before one of her delicate hands gently closed itself around his shaft and started stroking his length from base to tip, causing the hybrid to buck his hips in pleasure. It was incredibly big and hard, even for a fully grown Sayain male judging from what she‘d overheard of her mother and her friends weekly chats and she judged him to be… roughly 10inches. But then what more could she expect from the greatest warrior in the galaxy. Grinning inwardly to herself, Bra turned her eyes upward, meeting Gohan’s gaze as she slowly descended upon his engorged organ.   
Gohan couldn’t help watching her descent and then his head lolled back, his dark eyes sliding closed and a long moan echoing from his lips as he felt the warmth of Bra’s breath washing over his cock. Smiling as she heard his sounds of pleasure, enjoying the look of rapture contorting his ruggedly handsome features, she lent down all the way and flicked her tongue out, wrapping it around the velvety head of his cock and gently sucking. Noticing the way that his grip suddenly tightened on the arm rests of his chair and the long low moan that he released as she did; Bra released the tip of his manhood from her mouth and ran her tongue down his pulsating shaft, tracing the bulging veins running down the centre.   
“Oh fuck! That feels so good!” Moaned Gohan with a deep groan, all trace of resistance gone, leaving only a wild animal lust for the Vixen between his legs. The skin of his member was so sensitive right then that he could feel every minimal movement on his shaft, and even her lightest touch was enough to drive him wild.   
“Mmm…you like that, don’t you?” Bra purred before finally taking the man into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through her scarlet lips. Using the hand placed at the base of his erection, she began gently massaging the exposed skin of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb. At the fell of the mix of her hand and lips on his flesh, Gohan quickly lost all control over his body, his dark eyes shutting tightly as his hands almost ripped the arms off his chair and his hips began bucking up into the warmth of her mouth.   
Relaxing her throat, Bra took as much of his dick as she could inside her mouth. The torrent of groans and moans that flowed from him serving to excite her further as she slid back up to his pulsating tip, and then repeating the action, plunging his cock back into her warm mouth and moaning around him.   
“Ooh fuck Bra!” Gohan almost screamed, tangling his fingers in her blue hair. It was unbelievable to him that it was Bra who was pleasuring him, the innocent little girl he had watched growing up and whom he had had given him a kiss on each of his birthdays. However, he also had little inclination of stopping her while that glorious mouth was wrapped around him.   
As her motions gradually increased in speed, Bra could feel his body beginning to stiffen and as her tongue gently massaged the sensitive glands across his crown; the teen closed her eyes and enjoyed the image she had been dreaming of. It was one of those moments she could only dream about but never believed it could come true; the most powerful man in the galaxy turned to a withering mass just by her simplest touch. Thinking about her predicament from as much of a logical point of view as she could; she realised that she was kneeling in her bikini on the carpeted floor of the Son’s office, giving head to the most gorgeous and powerful man she had ever seen, was also her best friend’s father. She was also madly lusting after the same man and although Gohan’s feelings towards her were an enigma; she didn’t care.   
Bra could feel Gohan’s orgasm approaching, as much as he was trying to suppress it she could feel his cock beginning to twitch. In her mind she imagined him spraying his seed all over her face, marking her as his with his hot cum but at the same time her hunger for him was unyielding and she wanted to taste him.   
“Oh Kami! Suck it, Bra… oh so close…” Gohan’s pleasure-filled words and the bittersweet taste of his pre-cum aroused her further and while still squeezing the base with her fingers, she began sucking hard on the bulbous head while gently scrapping her teeth across the glands until, with a last long moan, he spilled his sticky seed down her throat. She swallowed as much of his essence as she could before taking her lips off of his cock to stop from choking.   
Wiping the remnants of his release from her lips with the back of her hand, Bra looked up and smiled like a fox as she laid eyes on her lover’s dazed but satisfied expression, it looked like her blow job had done the trick. Deciding to take her chance, she got to her feet and carefully straddled his waist. Reaching down, she gripped the fabric of her bikini and shifted it aside while positioning her core above his still rigid cock before plunging down.   
It hurt. He was inside her so fast that it sent a white hot pain shooting along her nerves; causing her to seize his shoulders and dig her fingernails into his flesh. Gohan gasped, startled out of his euphoric stupor, his dark eyes widening at the mixed feelings of surprise, pleasure and pain crashing down on him. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest and her body hurt; he felt so hard and just so impossibly large. Bra could only sit as still as she could, waiting as she felt her body trying to adjust to his presence. That first flare of pain was mostly gone and beneath it Bra could feel a slowly surfacing tide of pleasure.   
As she was slowly consumed by the pleasure, Bra never felt Gohan move until she found herself lying on the man’s desk. In one swift motion he took hold of her ankles and jerked them upward, raising her feet up to the level of his shoulders. It happened so fast she could barely react. All that she was truly aware of was the feeling of his long shaft buried within her warmth by his solid abdomen.   
“You want this?” he asked, staring down at her with a wild look in his eye, gently rocking his hips to emphasise his meaning as his hands ran down the length of her legs to seize her narrow waist, almost digging his nails into her delicate skin.   
“Yes…” she gasped, trying desperately to meet his teasing motion but restrained by the hold he had on her.  
“You want me?”   
“Yessss…”  
“What do you want?”   
”I…uh! I….I want…”She could fell tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Why was he being so cruel?  
“Tell me…” His voice cool, but the predatory gleam in his eyes was deviant and he drew back until just the crown remained inside her.  
“I…I want-I want you to fuck me!” With a sudden thrust he embedded himself within her slick eager walls, starting up a fierce rhythm that had her wailing with delight as she moved to meet his thrusts; his powerful hands guiding her movements in time with his own.   
Bra was quickly lost in the pleasure she was experiencing; Gohan was filling her like nothing she could imagined, she could feel his thick cock pulsating and stretching her velvety walls every time he entered her; and she was sure that if he kept on ramming into her at that pace she would be badly sore by the evening.   
A deep, low moan reverberating through Gohan’s throat as he forced himself even deeper into her sopping wet channel, his lustful gaze fixed on her barley covered breasts. With each of his powerful thrusts, her large orbs would jerk forward and increasing his pace, ruthlessly pounding into the girl prostrated beneath him, he watched as her small D-cup breasts bounced with his movements. Grunting and groaning quietly with every thrust, he couldn’t help but love the feel of this teen’s tight sheath around his large cock.   
His clutch on her thighs never slacked, in fact it seemed to become tighter to the point where she was sure his knuckles were white and he would either bruise her black and blue for a month or else draw blood but she could hardly care. Nothing could pull her from the incredible wave of sensations that were spreading through her like wild fire.   
“Uh-uh-uh-oh Gohan! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh it’s so good!” the bluenet moaned as he worked his cock in and out of her hot cunt before her eyes widened and her head flung back as a high-pitched moan flew from her lips. Smiling as he realised he’d just directly hit her sweet spot, Gohan focused all his attention on striking that spot. Watching with satisfaction as a look of pure ecstasy washed over her beautiful face as she grabbed for the edge of the desk, clawing for any sort of purchase.   
Getting an idea, Gohan flashed a wicked grin that would have otherwise reminded the girl of her father as his arm slipped beneath her waste before suddenly hoisting her up, nearly bending her in half. Wasting no time, Gohan quickly ripped the top away with his teeth before wantonly attacking her breasts. As Bra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he caught a rosy nipple between his teeth. Excited by her loud moans of pleasure, he licked hotly around the bud before switch to its twin while thrusting into her tight depths, his hip bone crashing against her clit on every plunge.   
“Ughhh…so tight…so tight!” moaned Gohan, his tongue licking at and around the hard buds of the girl’s nipples and sending shiver’s down her spine, making her clamp her velvety walls around his hard dick like a vice as he worked himself in out of her vagina with more intensity.

“Oh Kami Gohan, it’s so good! Harder! Harder!” she begged him, arching her back in sheer pleasure and pressing her bouncing bosom into his jaws. Although her cries of passion were know reaching a dangerously high volume, Bra couldn't have cared. The almost nirvana like high she was cresting left little care in her as his already insanely deep exploration of her depths pushed her to the point of madness . "PLEASE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! FUUUUCK ME!"   
Doing as his princess ordered, Gohan adjusted himself slightly before moving forward in an almost bone shattering thrust and all Bra could do was hold onto his shoulders as she felt his dick slamming into the very roof of her channel.   
"YES! YES! OH FUCKKK YEEEEEEES!" She screamed as an cataclysmic orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave but the man didn't even consider slowing down as he continued his thrusting; driving her towards yet another orgasm. However neither lover noticed the slight creak of the opening office door or the blur of ebony hair hurrying past, their minds totally absorbed in the sensation of pure bliss that they were feeling as their bodies moved in perfect synchronism.   
“GOHAN! OOOOH FUCK YES!!!" Bra cried. "GOHAN!!! OHHH YESS!!! PLEEEASE GIVE ME MORE!!!!"  
Gohan’s eyes shut tight as he felt himself nearing his limit. Bra was really close too, and when he hit her pleasure spot once more; the princess couldn’t hold back and she came in fresh wash of hot steamy essence. The feeling of her inner walls convulsing and tightening in erratic spasms around his thick member was too much and he let out a low cry before spilling himself inside Bra, their bodies bucking and writhing together as they each rode out their rush of euphoria.   
Utterly spent, the Sayain Princess collapsed back onto the hard wood of the desk. She was in desperate need of a shower but decided that a quick dip in the pool should take care of things until she could think up a plausible excuse to tell Pan. Content to simply bask in the afterglow, it wasn’t until she felt movement and then the inevitable chill and emptiness of withdrawal that she glanced up to see Gohan reclining back into his desk chair. She didn’t want to ponder what would happen now but when he looked at her, it was plain the desire was still burning inside of him, only momentarily stated.  
Smiling broadly, she said “Can I stay over tonight?”


End file.
